Psych Shules One Shots
by PsychFan01
Summary: Just some one shots - all different ratings - Shules
1. Help

**Help**

Juliet rocked back and forth on the floor of a room known to the precinct as ''The Cold Case File Room'' she was crying she had been since this morning when she got the news.

_Flashback_

_Juliet's eyes were glued to the box in her hands labelled 'Pregnancy Test'; today she had noticed that she was 'late'._

_She opened the box and done her business she paced around her apartment waiting for the timer to beep. She was feeling like this was the longest 3 minutes of her life._

_Until…the timer beeped, she let out a deep breath and lifted up the stick that was in her hands, she forced her eyes open to look at it…when she did she fell into a crying heap on the floor._

_She stayed there crying for about 10 minutes until she eventually got up and got dressed for work._

_Just when she was about to leave, she made a note to herself to make an appointment with her OB/GYN._

_End Flashback_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the voice that was familiar to her, Shawn.

He was looking for her, but she hoped that he wouldn't find her, she sat still and didn't move a muscle.

Until…Shawn knocked on the door ''Jules, I know you're in there'' he said in a voice loud enough that she would here it but no one else.

''Go away, Shawn I don't want to talk''

Shawn must have known that she was crying because he stepped in and sat next to her, he never asked any questions, he just wrapped his arms around her and they sat there on the floor, with her head on his shoulder and his head resting on her head.

It was a while later when Juliet finally worked up the courage to tell Shawn she is pregnant, he swore to stick by her and to help her in any way.

Shawn offered to give Juliet a ride home, because he felt she shouldn't be working when she was upset and under a lot of stress.

When they got to Juliet's apartment Shawn followed her in and they sat on the couch and watched 'The Breakfast Club' Juliet put that on because she know how much Shawn loved that movie.

It was about half way through the movie when Shawn started to get bored, he turned to face Juliet and she did the same.

They just stared into each other's eyes before Shawn leaned forward and caught her mouth in a heated kiss with his own, once she got over the shock she started to respond.

Shawn slid his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she granted. She let herself enjoy it for a bit before she stopped it.

''Shawn what are we doing?'' she asked

He looked at her, and that looked made Juliet want to stat kissing him again, but fought against it.

She seen him shift uncomfortably on the couch and noticed why, her eyes fell to his crotch and she blushed, while he just flashed an apologetic smile.

She felt sorry for him so she pushed him back so he was leaning against the back of the couch and got to her knees on the floor in front of him.

''Woah, Jules what are you doing?'' Shawn asked as he noticed what she was about to do

''well I thought I would help you out with your little problem'' Juliet said while flashing an innocent smile at him.

''Now sit back and relax'' she pushed him back and started to undo his pants.

She pulled out his rock hard member and wrapped her hand around him, that caused him to groan and she started to move her hand over and over again.

Shawn was now panting above her she could tell he was close, so she took him into her mouth and he yelled out her name in both pleasure and surprise.

She used her mouth and hand to work on his member and used the other hand to fondle his balls, she felt them tighten under her grasp, Shawn whole body tended before warm fluid was released into her mouth and Shawn groaned out her name.

She gave a couple more sucks until she was certain that she wouldn't get any more out of him.

She released him with a wet 'pop' and tucked him back in then pulled herself up and sat next to him. The next couple of minutes was silence apart from Shawn's heavy breathing.

When Shawn had finally caught his breath he finally spoke ''wow, Jules that was amazing '' he looked up at her and leaned up and kissed her.

They both snuggled on the couch to finish the rest of the movie.


	2. You are Beautiful

**You are Beautiful **

Shawn looked across the precinct and his eyes lingered on Detective O'Hara, Juliet had been stabbed while on a case and ever since she hasn't been the same, Shawn noticed that.

He walked up to her desk and took a hold of her hand and led her to an empty interrogation room.

''Okay Jules, what's going on with you lately?'' Shawn asked in his serious tone

''what?'' Juliet asked as she gave him a confused look

''You have been acting strange, since you got stabbed'' Juliet winced at the memory

''It's nothing Shawn'' she said, she went to walk away but Shawn stopped her

''Come on Jules, you know you can tell me anything''

Juliet searched his eyes and she knew he was being sincere, she sighed and closed her eyes tight, then reopened them and looked Shawn straight in the eyes, she has silent tears running down her cheeks.

''It's just that, when I was stabbed it left this horrible scar'' she said cringing slightly as she said the word 'scar'

''that's it, come on Jules your body is beautiful just the way it is''

She just looked at his as though she didn't believe him, so Shawn sighed and took her hands in his.

''Jules, I'm about to tell you something I have never told anyone about'' Shawn sounded as though he was in pain

She gave him a look as he pulled his shirt over his head and then his under top, and it reviled burns all over his chest.

Juliet gasped as she saw this sight, it wasn't out of disgust, it was out of surprise, she hadn't expected this.

''Shawn?'' she asked as she stared at his chest

''I told you your body is beautiful''

She reached out to touch his chest but stopped midway to look at Shawn, which he took a hold of her hand and placed it on his chest.

Juliet's hand lingered on his chest as she traced the burns.

''Shawn, what happened?''

That was the question he was hoping to avoid, he sighed and closed his eyes, stopping the tears that were threatening to escape his eyes.

''When I was five I was staying at my uncles, with my cousin Mark, because my mom and dad were both working, He was an alcoholic, but he had been clean for 2 years, until his friends came over and he got drunk.'' He paused to look at Juliet, but then kept on going

''and I woke up from all the noise, I went downstairs, he told me to go back to bed, all I said to him was that I couldn't sleep, he thought I was answering back, so he go up and him and his buddies got a hold of me, dragged me out to the garage and poured gas all over me and set me on fire, If it was for my dad coming and checking up on me, I would be dead''

He finished the story and looked at Juliet, she was crying, he let a few tears escape him, but not as much as she had.

He looked into her eyes and brushed some hair out of her face and leaned in closer till their lips were almost touching and whispered against them

''see Jules, I told you your body was beautiful, just the way it is''

Then he leaned in and kissed her, it was sweet passionate kiss with years of feeling poured into it.


End file.
